Alphabet of Love
by BaekToYou
Summary: Kumpulan drabble berbentuk alphabet. / Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat taman kanak- kanak / Baekhyun Chanyeol / EXO


Alphabet of Love

By BaekToYou

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, main cast saling memiliki ._. #apaini

Rated : SU

A/N : Mian kalo jelek ._. mbuatnya aja ngeh ngehan (?) Cuma buat selingan aja , enjoy ya ._.)/

.

.

A for Apple

Baekhyun suka sekali apel. Hampir setiap hari ia makan apel, katanya kalau tidak maka perutnya akan pening dan kepalanya akan kram. Ibunya dan seluruh dunia tentu tahu itu hanya alibinya saja. Tapi tetap ia membelikannya untuk baekhyun. Paling tidak 5 apel dalam satu hari.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa murung?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Tangan mungilnya meremas seragam sekolahnya. Kedua mata anjing itu mengerjap lucu. "Apel. Baekhyunie mau apel ceoncaengnim~" ternyata ibunya lupa membawakan apel pagi ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum miris. "Aduh.. tidak ada apel baekhyun-ah. Nanti ya ibu beli."

"Cekarang! Mau cekarang!"

"Tapi.."

"Ini apel wat amu. Inih." Seorang anak lelaki berambut keriting menyodorkan apel merah yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Kedua mata anjing itu bertemu dengan kedua mata besar berbinar tersebut. Saling menatap sebelum akhirnya baekhyun menerima apelnya.

"Maacih. "

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kenapa seragammu kotor begini? Jangan bilang habis naik pohon di seberang jalan itu?!"

.

.

B for Baekhyun

Perkenalan adalah awal sebuah hubungan. Dan sekarang waktunya bagi bocah mungil itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya. Bukan masalah, toh yang lain sibuk dengan kesenangan masing-masing; bermain.

"Annyeonghaceo, byun baekhyunie imnidaa."

"Ha? Apa? Baekhyeon? Bekhon?" sahut anak lelaki hitam manis itu. Disampingnya anak yang berkulit putih menghentikkan laju mobilnya, "Bacon? Thehun mamam bacon tadi pagi."

Dan baekhyun menunduk melihat anak-anak lainnya menggumamkan namanya yang salah. "Bacon. Bacon. Bacon." Bacon. Sepiring bacon tiba-tiba melayang-layang di pikirannya. Demi apa, baekhyun jadi benci daging itu.

"Heh amu cemuaa. Jan kek gitu auk. Namanya tu baekhyun, bukan bacon. Panggilnya ya baekhyun, ya kan baekhyunie?" tiba tiba chanyeol bak pangeran kesiangan tanpa pedang dan kuda putih yang gagah, berdiri sambil menunjuk semua anak dengan pensilnya.

Baekhyunie...?

.

.

C for Chanyeol

Hari ini Suho seonsaengnim punya permainan baru. Namanya jawab tercepat. Jadi, setiap murid akan ditanya dengan tiba-tiba tentang tiga hal yang paling disukainya. Pertama, guru lelaki itu berkeliling kelas dengan pose seperti sedang menodong pistol. Terkadang menjadi guru TK harus bisa berimajinasi dengan baik. Tetapi kelebihan imajinasi juga bisa disebut gangguan jiwa.

Semua anak melihatnya gugup dan tertawa. Menertawakan kekonyolan gurunya mungkin. Dan, "Xiumin!"

"Bakpao rasa coklat, bakpao rasa daging, bakpao rasa nanas!" ucap anak berpipi chubby itu cepat. Sontak seluruh anak tertawa mendengar yang ia sebut hanya bakpao, namun bedanya adalah rasanya. Suho ikut tertawa lalu ia mulai berkeliling lagi. Kini bukan pistol ditangannya, melainkan sebuah pedang.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Chanyeol disampingnya mendorong pundak baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk cepat menjawab. "A—cuara baekhyun, croberi, cama..um apa ya..." Ia menoleh ketika chanyeol terus saja mendorong-dorong pundaknya. "...cama chanyeol."

.

.

D for Dolly

"Yeppeoyo.." gumam anak sekelas pada seorang gadis mungil berkuncir satu yang lewat kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali chanyeol, anak itu tanpa berkedip memperhatikannya. Disampingnya baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Candara yeppeuda cepelti boneka.." bisik chanyeol. Dan baekhyun langsung menghentakkan kakinya keluar kelas lalu pulang.

Esoknya ketika jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa chanyeol dan baekhyun makan berdua.

"Candara neomu yeppeo, baekhie.. yeoll cuka cekali liatnya." Gumam chanyeol seraya membuka bekalnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memperhatikan chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Candara juga baik, kemarin yeoll di kacih pelmen satu, padahal cehun dikacih lima." Entahlah ini kepolosan seorang anak tk atau kebodohannya. *Yee -_- itu pelit kali yeol*

"Candara juga—"

"Yeollie.."

Chanyeol mendongak. Ia menatap baekhyun sebelum memasukan suapan ketiganya. "Apa?"

"Baekhyunie pake eyelinel ni. Umma pake itu, telus keliatan cantik. Apa baekhyunie cantik? Baekhyunie yeppeo ne?" ucap baekhyun beruntun. Kemudian ia menusuk semua nugget dalam bekalnya dan menaruhnya pada wadah milik chanyeol. Merasa kurang, ia menumpahkan seluruh isi bekalnya ke wadah chanyeol sampai meluber kemana-mana.

"Baekhyunie juga baik, kan? Tuu baekhyunie kacih cemuanya tuu. Belalti baekhyunie yeppeo..baik..chanyeol cuka cama baekhyunie?"

.

.

E for Elepanth

"Annyeonghaceo ajjuma.."

Ibu baekhyun tersenyum hangat melihat chanyeol dengan mobil-mobilan ada di tangannya. Mungkin suatu saat chanyeol benar-benar akan datang ke rumahnya dengan mobil sesungguhnya. Entah itu kapan.

"Baekhie ada di kamarnya chanyeol. Umm—dari kemarin dia murung terus." jelas ibu baekhyun seraya berjalan ke dapur diikuti chanyeol. Ia menuangkan susu coklat dan susu strawberry pada dua gelas berbeda. "Kemarin rencananya mau pergi ke kebun binatang, tapi ayahnya ada urusan mendadak."

Chanyeol masih mengikuti ibu baekhyun hingga mereka berada di depan kamar baekhyun. Pintu dibuka, menampakkan tubuh mungil itu yang sedang bermain balok. Ibu baekhyun menaruh dua gelas itu dan keluar. Sementara chanyeol duduk di samping baekhyun, melihat dengan polos kenapa sahabatnya ini terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekh—"

"Mau ketemu gajah~ baekhie mau ketemu gajah yeoll~" baekhyun menoleh, matanya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang menumpuk. Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, gajah? Ia kemudian berbalik dan lari keluar kamar.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol kembali. Ia menusuk-nusuk pundak kecil baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Baekh~"

"..."

"Baekhie~"

"Hm.."

"Cini liat yeoll.."

Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya membulat, dilihatnya chanyeol dengan selang berwarna hijau terpasang di hidungnya menggunakan selotip. Tak lupa kedua tangannya berada di atas kupingnya dengan kipas yang terbuka lebar. itu kuping, kata chanyeol. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yakin, gajah itu seperti ini.

"Auumm.."

Itu suara gajah, kata chanyeol.

.

.

F for Fang

Jum'at pagi yang cerah, kini anak-anak TK EXOcited berhamburan keluar menuju lapangan sekolah mereka. Baju olahraga yang berwarna –warni terlihat sangat lucu berlarian ke sana kemari. Jia seonsaengnim ikut repot, anak-anak itu terlalu aktif.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sama-sama mengenakan baju olahraga berwarna hijau toska itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon melihat teman-temannya bermain.

"Baekhie, mau main ma yeol?"

"Ga tuu."

"Ya uda, yeoll juga ga." Kini mereka dalam keheningan lagi. chanyeol yang sudah bosan akhirnya menemukan ide cemerlang. Diliriknya baekhyun, "Baekhie ada itu tuu." Tunjuknya pada kerah baju baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjengit. "Ada apa yeol? Manaa?" tanyanya. "Itu tuuu.. ituu" tunjuk chanyeol lagi. baekhyun yang sudah parno hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar sesuatu yang ditunjuk chanyeol pada kerah bajunya hilang.

"Cini nih." Chanyeol menarik baekhyun hingga tubuh kecil mereka berhimpit. Ditariknya tengkuk baekhyun dan ditelusupkan wajahnya pada leher putih baekhyun. baekhyun sendiri hanya berjengit kegelian. Ia tertawa renyah. "Aha..ahaha..yeol, geli tauuk." (liat pic baekyeol di idol championship kemaren? ._.)

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia ikut tertawa. Harum, batin chanyeol. Leher baekhyun halus dan harum. Melihat wajah chanyeol yang aneh, baekhyun mendorongnya. "Yeol punya taling. Iii kayak dlakula hii.."

Drakula pun tak apa, asal baekhyun jadi miliknya.

.

.

G for Ghost

Karena jarak rumah dan TK dekat, yaitu masih dalam satu komplek perumahan ditambah dengan jalan pulang yang searah membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu bergandengan tangan pulang bersama. Chanyeol ingat kata ibunya baekhyun ketika ia menghampiri baekhyun untuk berangkat sekolah, "Chanyeollie, jaga baekhyunie ya? Pegang tangannya biar nggak kemana-mana." Untungnya chanyeol tidak salah arti, bisa bisa ia bawa rantai yang biasa kris ahjussi pakai agar ace—anjingnya—tidak kemana mana.

Dan sejak itu ia tahu, baekhyun memiliki bentuk jari yang cantik. Kuku runcing dan lentik.

Seperti malam minggu biasanya, chanyeol suka menginap di kediaman baekhyun. Seperti malam ini, kini ia tengah melajukan mobil polisinya di tepian kasur baekhyun. "Nguuung...wusshhh..."

"Um..yeoll, tidul yuk. Utdah jam cegini ni. Nanti mama baekhyun malah malah." Baekhyun duduk melipat kedua kakinya ke belakang menghadap chanyeol. "Yuk." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia naik ke kasur dan mulai berbaring di samping chanyeol. Tapi memang dasar chanyeol, "Baekhyunie, pelcaya cetan ga?"

"Ga tuu. Kata mama baekhyun, cetan tuu ga ada."

"Tapi, Yeol pelnah liat. Cetan di kamal yeoll..matanya melah gituu."

Baekhyun yang tertarik mulai berbalik menatap chanyeol. "Ciyus? Enelan yeol?" baekhyun masih kecil udah alay. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Enelan tauu baek. Ada di kolong kasul nii cekarang."

"Waa..baekh atuut yeol, atut.." pekik baekhyun, ia reflek memeluk chanyeol erat. Sekalipun chanyeol melepaskannya pun baekhyun akan menggeleng dan mengusap-usapkan mukanya pada dada chanyeol. "Baekh atut..chanyeol tidul cama baekh aja telus campe gede nanti ya? Baekh ga mau cendirian ni." Kedua kaki mungil baekhyun melingkar dengan erat pada pinggang chanyeol.

"Iya baekh. Cup cup, nangicnya uda'an dong." Dan mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat di pojok kasur.

Benarkah hantu itu ada di kamar chanyeol? Karena waktu itu chanyeol yang habis memainkan robotnya yang bisa bergerak langsung tidur. Dan malamnya ia mendengar suara aneh, langsung saja chanyeol melihat ke kolong dan kedua cahaya merah itu ada disana. Robotnya masih menyala.

.

.

H for Height

Baekhyun benci hari Rabu. Baekhyun benci hari Rabu semenjak ia masuk sekolah. Baekhyun benci karena di sekolah setiap hari Rabu pasti ada tes kesehatan dan kebugaran jasmani. Pernah suatu kali ia memohon pada ibunya agar hari Rabu yang tertera di kalender kamarnya di hapus saja. Bahkan ia pernah coba berpura-pura tidur agar tidak masuk sekolah, tapi ibunya malah menggendongnya langsung ke bak mandi.

"Baekhyunie, mulung napa ci?" tanya chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum lebar pada semua orang. Xiumin dan Chen bahkan takut bermain bola di dekat chanyeol, takut masuk ke mulut katanya. Ga gitu juga kali.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut dan chanyeol yang memang tidak peka hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Anak yang lebih kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti itu?Ia ingat betul meteran di sekolah tadi menunjukan angka 116 untuk chanyeol dan 110 untuk baekhyun.

"Yeoll..baekhyunie pengen tinggi." Ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berhenti. "Minum cucu lah baek. Apa baekhie mau minum cucunya yeol? Emang cucunya baekhie kayak apa?"

"Cucunya baekhie cama kok kayak yeoll. Kan yeollie pernah nyoba cucunya baekhie. "

Seandainya 15 tahun lagi mereka mengingat percakapan ini, apa reaksinya ya? If you know what I mean. Lol. Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan mundur di depan baekhyun. "Baekhyun ga ucah tinggi la.."

Baekhyun berhenti. Ia hampir menangis. Bisa bisanya chanyeol berkata seperti itu, disaat tubuhnya paling mungil dan pendek di kelas. Ia ingin tinggi. Baekhyun iri. Chanyeol ikut berhenti, kali ini ia peka. Ia tahu baekhyun akan menangis. Didekatinya baekhyun dan direngkuhnya kepala itu ke arah dadanya.

"Hiks.." isakan kecil baekhyun menuntun tangan chanyeol untuk mengusap rambut baekhyun. Orang-orang yang lewat melihatnya heran, ada dua anak TK berpelukan di tengah jalan. "Cup cup. Maapin yeol baek.." orang orang itu masih menonton, menunggu kelanjutan opera sabun tersebut.

"Kan kalo pelukan gini enak. Yeol lebi tinggi jadi bica gampang meluk baekhie.. badan baekhie juga kecil, hangat lagi.." orang orang itu—beserta author nyempil di tengah-tengah mereka mulai kehabisan darah pemirsa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengusapkan hidungnya yang basah pada seragam chanyeol. Anak yang lebih tinggi itu pun menyeka butiran air mata pada kedua mata baekhyun. "Yuk pulang, yeoll lapel."

Dan dua sejoli itu—coret—dua anak TK yang polos dan lugu itu melangkah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan diiringi dengan senyum bahagia para penonton dadakan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

...absurd memang.

Maaf ya, lol.


End file.
